Life VS. Death
by trinity8200
Summary: What happens when the world is attacked by an invisible emeny and how can Section One fight it?


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am just barrowing them for this story.

Enjoy the story and Please leave me feedback. I love to hear what readers think J 

 Life VS. Death

"Josephine," stated a smooth voice. "Yes," Nikita flatly answered. "Emergency, come in at once." Michael flatly stated again but this time Nikita could sense the urgency in his voice. Grabbing a jacket and her purse-which carried the cell phone-Nikita sprinted out the door. Nikita's mind raced through the endless possibilities for a genuine section emergency. "Could have section somehow been breached? Could this be another goddamn drill?@ However, something lingered in her mind-something unknown at the present moment-telling her this wasn't a drill. ACould something have happened to Birkoff or Walter?@ Nikita's mind raced at the speed of light with fears and questions, knowing that only time will tell the truth.

Section looked as though the world was coming to an end. Operatives jolted urgently down the hallways and had to scream to be heard over the thousands of different conversations. Nikita's mind abandoned any rational thought letting fear overcome her physical body.

"Michael, we need to seal section. Is everybody accounted for?" Birkoff yelled. " Everybody except for Nikita. Seal off section," Michael sternly stated. All he could do now was hope Nikita made it into section haven. Scanning the hectic room for any signs of hope, Michael headed toward his office dogging the people scattered in his path.

"Birkoff," Nikita yelled from the opposite end of the room. As Birkoff looked up, he saw a panicked and confused Nikita with hair falling out of her loosely tied ponytail. "Nikita, you made it! I was afraid that we'd have to sacrifice you. Thank God!" Birkoff screamed joyfully. "This is no drill," stated Nikita while looking for conformation from Birkoff. All of a sudden the last glimmer of hope shining within Birkoff's soul died. Now Nikita knew that something was terribly wrong. "Birkoff, where's Michael?" questioned Nikita. "His office, I=ll let him explain the situation" Birkoff announced.

  


Starring at the door was driving Michael insane. Michael needed to know if that Beautiful blond was in Section. Or if she was trapped in the outside world sentenced to death because of him. If Michael made Nikita witness the world s Armageddon, how could he live with himself? Reaching deep inside himself, he found the answer. The answer his tortured mind was screaming to Michael: He Couldn't.  Michael already lost his son and wife, he couldn=t survive losing Nikita too.  Suddenly, Michael's mind was yanked back to the harsh reality by a knock on his door. Before anything could be said Michael=s door was pushed open, and a frantic Nikita walked in. Seeing Nikita's blond hair and bright blue eyes tested every once of will power he had. Thus he waited patiently behind the desk. " Michael, what's going on?" Nikita frantically asked while pacing around his office. " You are going to need to sit down'' Michael concernedly stated. " Tell me bluntly, What the hell is going on!" Nikita yelled out of anger. The anger of being protected, the anger of not receiving any straight answers as to what the situation was. Pacing the room, Nikita waited for the long over due silence to end. "Section is completely sealed off from the outside world. The Armageddon is coming and yet no counter measure is in sight. Our world will soon be conquered by a disease leaving it lifeless, sealing off section will only delay our demise till or if we find a cure," explained Michael neutrally.  Nikita sank to the floor, starring at something only she could see. "How long?" were the last words to escape Nikita's mouth. Searching for the courage within himself, Michael=s dry mouth replied, "About..." "Michael, Operations wants to see you ASAP." announced the speakers carrying Birkoff=s voice. Unable to finish his reply, Michael stood up from his comforting metal desk.  Michael wanted to comfort Nikita but couldn't think of a suitable strategy. Finally after starring at Nikita's shaking body, Michael left the cold room behind.

Operations office seemed to be the only sane place within the complex. Madeline and Operations were trying to keep their authority and hope but Michael could tell that they were dying inside. Operations face was stressed with black rings under his eyes and a slant in his normal up-right posture. Madeline looked like she hadn't sleep in days. She wore sweats and a shirt with a dishevel head of hair as she starred at Michael. "What took you so damn long? We have a very delicate situation unraveling around us," shrieked Operations. Madeline saw an opportunity to cool Operations temper and decided to step between the two adult men. "Only necessary personal know about our situation. We have placed operatives on various miscellaneous tasks to keep the curiosity level down. As you have already found out, all connections to the outside world have been severed. This includes communications and only Operations can order a channel to the outside." Madeline softly stated. "The outbreak of an unknown bacteria is spreading through out Russia. Our job is to isolate the strain of bacteria and hopefully find a cure. According to the static=s there is a 100% fatality rate," stated Operations. "Do we know if the bacteria is naturally or artificially created?" asked Michael. ''We're assuming natural. A mission into Russia leaves in an hour. These will be your operatives. Dismissed!" Operations  responded .

Strolling into his quite office, Michael noticed that the corner once occupied by Nikita was vacant. Michael decided that he can't worry about her and sat semi-comfortably behind his desk. Suddenly Michael saw the name of an operative for the upcoming mission that caused his delicate heart to crumble. The only thought running through the silent room. "Why Nikita?" Echoed helplessly unheard on to outsiders.

"As you can see, only six operatives are going on the mission. Each of you will be wearing a level five-decontamination suite. Your mission is to capture and isolate some of the bacteria while running physical and biological test on infected victims," explained Operations," Go to Walter's station and pick up the necessary equipment. You leave immediately!" Abruptly everybody stood up leaving Nikita alone, starring at the wall. Nikita was so distant that she didn't hear Michael come up behind her. "Nikita, can I talk to you?" Michael asked disturbed at how Nikita was handling the mission parameters. "Of course, Michael." Nikita innocently answered.  "Are you going to survive the mission," Michael concernly asked. "I will be fine, Michael. You don't have to worry about me" Nikita responded. "If you need anything while on the mission, Anything! I'm here!" Michael whispered softly into her ear. After a short silent pause, Nikita turned to walk away only to have her arm caught. "Do one thing for me, be careful." stated Michael. ''I'm going to be fine, don't worry.A Nikita sternly stated. Soon the two operatives headed toward Walter's alcove.

  


 Stepping out of the airplane was like stepping into a cemetery with no graves. The men, women, and children were sprawled across the ground lifelessly. Their bodies were white with black spots, welts were oozing a thick creme substance, and the eyes turned pitch black. "Michael, What type of bacteria could do this?" Nikita questioned with disgust imbedded into her voice." I don't know. Listen up everybody...We have about 3 2 hours of pure oxygen.  Meet us back here when your mission is complete, Dismissed." Michael neutrally commanded, "Nikita you=re with me." Michael and Nikita carefully maneuvered around the fallen victims till they reached the local hospital. There were no doctors, no nurses, and no running electricity. Clicking on their flashlights, Michael and Nikita proceeded into the wide-open morgue. "Keep your eyes open for any movement. We need blood samples and pore secretions." Michael ordered. "What do we do with the people who are still alive?" Nikita asked even though she knew the grim answer.  Michael glanced back at Nikita with sorrow laced throughout his eyes. Nikita understood perfectly, either shot them out of kindness or let them die like the others. Only dead corpses lined Michael=s and Nikita's path as they walked further and further into the building. " Michael, do you hear that?" Nikita suddenly asked. "I don't hear anything" responded Michael. "Follow me!" Nikita ordered because she swore she could hear the innocent cry of a baby.

"Over here" Nikita stated while pulling back a pink baby blanket. Nikita's heart and soul was smashed into a million pieces when the crying child looked up into her eyes. The little girl looked about six months old and was covered with open welts. Nikita's first instinct was to snatch the fragile girl into her arms and heal the baby with a mare touch. All she could do was repeat over and over in her head," Just do the mission, Just do the mission." Michael saw the moment of utter desperation in Nikita=s face. "Are you ok, Nikita?" Michael firmly asked. "Of course, lets get this mission done with," responded Nikita. Pulling a sterile test tube out of the bag hanging by her side, Nikita broke the sealed welts and let the mysterious liquid seep carefully into the tube. Then blood samples and visual notes were taken. AMichael what do we do with the child? We can=t just leave her here.@ Nikita softly responded to the child=s begging cry.@ We can=t risk infecting section,@ Michael sternly stated. Nikita could tell that Michael was being torn up inside looking at the child that reminded him of his own son, Adam. His eyes betrayed his soul letting the truth slowly seep through the cracks. @Wouldn=t section want a live specimen?@ Nikita pleaded to Michael. ADo you really want to put this child through the pain and suffering of section before she dies?" asked Michael. ANo, of course not@ Nikita ashamedly stated cause of her selfishness. ANikita leave her. We have one hour of pure oxygen left. Lets gather some samples from a corpse and head back to the van.@ Michael informed Nikita. Sifting through the bodies was an endless task but finally a 6month old corpse was discovered. Michael and Nikita preformed the standard tests and headed on their way. Twisting and turning around the corpse=s lying on the ground everywhere, Michael and Nikita meet the teams back at the van with 15 minutes to spare.

ADecontamination will last about 24 hrs, so that section will not be at risk of contamination,@ Madeline explained to Operations. ADo we know if the mission was successful,@ Operations sternly asked. A Looks like it, team one gathered samples from a corpse and living specimen. Team two picked up samples of water and air; team three was in charge of soil and the computer database. We will know more when the samples and computer data can be analyzed,@ stated Madeline. A Let me know the minute decontamination is over!@ ordered Operations.

  


After a long 24 hour period, all the operatives was allowed into the general public of section. Everybody was physically and emotionally exhausted including Michael. Two people carried the vital samples and information to the biological engineering part of section. Nikita went to talk an old friend-Walter- while Michael headed toward Operations office.

Michael walked into a nearly empty office with Operations starring at a monitor with a Russian news update playing. Quickly the monitor was shut down and Michael=s presence was acknowledged. AHow bad is the plague and the worlds reaction?@ Michael concernly asked Operations. AThe unknown bacteria has spread into almost all of the neighboring countries. The medical personal is studying the disease with little to no success. This information is allowing uninfected countries to be evacuated. It is estimated that in another 24 hours the whole Eastern Hemisphere will be contaminated.  Michael, our enemy now has a name, meet: Friedlander or Friedlander=s Disease. AOperations sternly responded,@ Was the mission completed successfully?@ ASamples of blood and welts secretions are being analyzed along with the information we downloaded from the main computer terminal. The visual notes were recited while we were in decontamination.@ explained Michael. AThat=s all Michael, you=re dismissed. Oh and Michael get some sleep, another mission will probably be leaving soon.@ Strolling out of operations office, Michael went straight to his office. Michael couldn=t sleep with millions of people=s screams torturing his mind.

About one day later: AYes, Birkoff,@ Operations answered to the silent figure in his office. A AWe have analyzed the samples and computer information taken 24 hrs ago. The samples do not match any know bacterial disease to date. Either this bacteria has an extremely mutated into a completely new strain or the bacteria was artificially engineered for an unknown purpose.Our  scientist believe that the strain is from nature since there are key proteins within the main structure. However, due to  the unknown origin a cure is going to be hard  or nearly impossible to find within the given time frame.@Birkoff sternly stated. A Are you telling me that with  all of sections damn technology, that=s all you could find out? We need this cure because in about one weeks the world will be a dead piece of rock,@ Operations yelled angerly. Birkoff rushed out of Operations cold office leaving sections leader to absorb the information and contemplate solutions.

60 minutes later a confused  Birkoff came over Operations speakers. @Sir, we are receiving a transmission from an unknown source.@ A Patch it through to my office,@ Operations ordered. Just then the screen flickered to on to reveal a straggly man with an awe of power. A What the hell is this,@ Operations asked into the vacant room. AThe world is my enemy and soon the enemy will be destroyed. Don=t bother tracing this message, it=s automated. I want you to see your god crumble before Satan=s feet. Sleep tight for soon hell will engulf the world leaving the true believers breathing. These survivors will repopulate the world creating a pure society. We will be pure in gods name.@lectured the strange preacher. Suddenly the message was done and the screen died into darkness. ABirkoff, trace that transmission and find out any information you can on this person. Their will be an emergency meeting in one hour,@ Operations said while trying to weave out the emotion in his voice.

  


AMichael come to the white room, immediately!@Blared Birkoff=s voice over the intercoms. This caused Michael to wake up in a cold sweat scanning the room for the  disease infected bodies of Adam, Elena, and  Nikita. As reality began to creep back into Michael=s mind and body, he slowly composed himself for the unexpected meeting.  However, something did puzzle Michael,@Why the white room?@

Michael was the last to arrive at the top secret meeting. The room contained Birkoff, Operations, Madeline, and a bio-engineer. He could see a black cloud fell upon the meeting turning the once white walls to pure black. ANow that everybody is here. Listen up, a mission will be leaving soon. BirkoffY@ Operations sternly stated. AAbout 1 hr. ago  a message was received. It was created by a small renegade group called Flesh and Blood**. **The leader is a former American army officer named Fredrick Morison. We were not able to trace the call due to multiple road blacks and crowded radio waves. Our Intel does indicate that they are possibly located in Berlin.   The city was evacuated due to the advancement of the bacteria. Watch the screen as the call is repeated. Your going to need to memorize Mr. Morison=s face, @explained Birkoff.  AMichael, a team has already been selected. The mission objective is to locate this group and see if they created the pledge. The area has been infected so containment suites will be necessary. I don=t care where you have to go or who you have to kill, I want answers,@Operations stated with anger drowning his voice, ADismissed!@ As the room was vacated, the atmosphere was of shock and embarrassment. The shock of human cruelty and the embarrassment of being wrong. 

Nikita starred at the monitor before her, witnessing the outside worlds death. People were dying all through out the eastern hemisphere. No disease control agency had come close to a cure, creating a world full of scared people. Seeing the faces of men, women, and children filled with puss spores and bleeding non-stop caused Nikita=s defenses to die with the monitor. One lonely tear escaped Nikita=s eye and landed on the cold, metal floor of section. Not able to move, out of the fear of emotionally collapsing, she starred at nothing and everything. She starred so deep that the rings of her cellphone could not make a dent around her awe. Moments later Nikita awoke to see Walter looking concernly down at her. AAre you ok, Sugar? I guess you heard the latest news.@ Walter stated curiously. A Have we found a cure?@ Nikita asked even though Walters voice led her to believe something bad had happened. AMichael=s looking for you,@ stated Walter trying to ignore the question. AWalter what happened? I need  to know, Please.@ begged Nikita. AThere=s a mission leaving for Berlin and your on it. That=s all I=m going to say. Go find Michael, I think he=s in his office,@Walter inadvertently stated as he walked away.  Standing up Nikita left the room to face the maze formerly known as Section One. Weaving around people seemed to take forever but she finally made it to a familiar door. 

  


"Why didn't you answer you cellphone Nikita?"questioned Michael. "I was trying to rest..."lied Nikita . Michael knew Nikita was lying because of the way her voice seemed to change. Standing up from his desk, he turned off the spy system within his office. "Michael, why is there a team going to Berlin? Could this plague be artificially created?"asked Nikita. Michael tried to gain control of his emotions, thus giving him the strength to devastate the women he loved.  "God dammit Michael, answer me!" yelled Nikita as anger built up inside of her. As Michael strolled closer to Nikita, she understood the answer. "We received a message from a terrorist group claiming responsibility for the disease." Michael reluctantly answered. Nikita fell onto the cold floor the anger built up so fast that no tears could escape. The sight of his best friend balled up in the corner darkened the abyss within Michael=s soul. Bending down to support  Nikita's 

body was done not only to help Nikita survive emotionally but to keep Michael's composure within section.  At least with Nikita in his arms Michael knew she was safe for a little while. This measure of support and compassion as received violently by Nikita. Hitting both of Michael=s arms away while attacking everything in her way. Sternly Michael defended himself by putting her helplessly into his arms. AHow could they do this Michael? They are killing innocent children, they are killing innocent children...@ echoed throughout Michael=s office as Nikita collapsed into his arms. Rubbing her hair and holding Nikita seemed to last for hours. Finally Michael looked deep into Nikita=s eyes which betrayed the pain, fear, and compassion lying within her. Michael compassionately asked,@Nikita, I need to ask you a question and please answer true fully. Are you OK?@ AI will be fine, when does the mission leave?@ Nikita stated while she stepped away from Michael=s arms,@I want to be there. Please, Michael!@  A We leave for Berlin in an hour,@Michael responded. Wiping away the salty tiers and fixing her untied hair Nikita started to walk out of the office. Looking back only to whisper two words,@Thank You!@

Berlin contained no vacated cars and no corpses scattered throughout the street. Through the protective suite Nikita sighed looking at the nearly victimless city. =Listen up everybody! We are splitting up into four teams; look for stray people or anything else suspicious. Keep the channel open at all times,@ commanded Michael, ATime is very important, so lets go.@ Michael and Nikita walked silently through the streets while hoping for the best possible results. But every house they checked was empty or contained some unlucky victims who decided to not abandon their homes. For about 45 minutes the only sound heard was the other operatives breathing.  AMichael, this is team two. We have spotted a man walking down the street. He does not have any protective suite and seems to be uninfected by the disease,@reported one of the operatives. AFollow him and report in when his destination is known,@commanded Michael neutrally.  AThe man has entered a run down building about 2 mile north east of the entry point, on a street called Charlottenburge**. **A explained the same operative. AHold position,@ Stated Michael, AAll units move to teams two=s position and wait for instructions.@

  


The building was made of mostly of brick with windows covered with sheets. The door remained open revealing no light shining from within the complex. ALets check it out. Team two go in, the rest of us will cover you.@ ordered Michael. Slowly the two operatives crept toward the building, when they suddenly halted their approach. Michael was finally able to spot a girl about three years old emerge from the building. She walked toward the operatives with a evil smirk across her face. ASomebody shoot that child, Now!@ screeched Michael but it was too late. That innocent girl blew up herself and the two section operatives leaving the streets stained with blood. AEverybody, follow me.@ Michael stated while looking at the anger building up inside of Nikita, A kill everyone except the leader.@ Running into the building caused a bombardment of enemy bullets to rain down on the street.  Soon operatives laid dead on the road while Nikita ran into the complex. A knife penetrated her protective suite and embedded itself deep in her chest causing Nikita to fall to the ground in pain. ANoooo!@ yelled Michael as he watched  Nikita fall. The image of his love being stabbed played over and over again within Michael=s twisted mind created a man out for revenge. Every step he took created two more dead bodies that fell helplessly to the floor. He didn=t care if they were women or children, to Michael they were cockroaches that had to be squashed. Finally after one staircase and dozens of rooms, the leader was found trying to escape through a hidden door. The leader made one fatal flaw, he tried to leave the building with operatives surrounding it. AMichael we have the leader.@ an operative informed Michael.  ABring him back to the van and watch out for straggling terrorists.@Michael ordered, ABirkoff, Nikita is hurt. Keep a med team standing by.@ Carefully Michael picked up Nikita=s bloody body and headed home.

AHow did the mission go, Birkoff?@ asked Operations sternly. AThe mission was a success,@Birkoff=s voice seemed to be drowned in darkness,@ but we took heavy casualties. Four operatives are dead, one is wounded and is expected to die. The three healthy operatives including Michael and Mr. Morison are in the decontamination area. The injured operative is in surgery, if shesurvives decontamination will last for 24 hours.@ AWho is the injured operative@ interrupted Madeline=s soothing voice. ANikita@ AThat will be all. Birkoff you can go.@ ordered Operations. All of a sudden, the atmosphere around the two leaders became uneasy and chilled as the office door shut behind Birkoff.

After 24hrs of torturous boredom, everybody was released from their cage. ATake the leader to the white room.@ said Michael neutrally. Now was not the time to think about Nikita and the outside world, he had to do his job. However, the more he fought his heart, the weaker his soul became. 

AMichael, may I speak to you.@ came a familiar voice. Trying to squeeze out all emotion, Michael walked toward Madeline. The closer he got to Madeline the more distraught she looked. Michael noticed black rings under her eyes but still she kept her composure. ACome take a walk with me Michael@ Madeline ordered while purposely traveling away from Med Lab, ADo you want to interrogate the leader?@ AYes,@ was the only word able to escape Michael=s mouth. AWhere and how is Nikita,@ Michael gained the strength to ask. Seeing Madeline=s expression sadden for a split second told Michael that something was terribly wrong. ANikita is still in Med Lad and we are running tests...@ ATests, for what?   What=s going on.@ interrupted Michael. A We were able to repair the stab wound but shortly after the operation Nikita started showing symptoms of the disease. They believe the open wound took in some of the virus and it has flowed to other parts of the body.@ Madeline explained. Bracing himself against the wall, Michael died inside. His soul cried out for mercy but no one was listening to its plea. AI=m sorry Michael. Nikita is not expected to survive.@ ACan I see her?@ squeezed out Michael. AShe=s in containment but now is not the time. Mr. Morison is waiting for your presence.@ Madeline responded as they headed their separate ways. 

  


Walking into the room caused Michael=s patients to be eliminated. Attached to a metal chair was a muscular grungy man with a cocky attitude . AMr. Morrison listen to me carefully! I=m going to ask you questions and I expect answers,@ Michael harshly explained. AAnd what if I don=t give you those answers,@ Morrison challenged. Suddenly a bullet entered his right shoulder. AShall we begin?@Michael asked while Morison howled in pain.  ADid you create the disease?@ AYes, God will me to do his calling and so it has been done,@ Morison preached. AIs there a cure?@ ABut of course, my followers will survive. We will create a heavenly society in gods name and repopulate the world. However you idiots destroyed the cure when you captured me. You see the data was in Dr. Gonzalez= Mind and he=s dead. Now you will have to die with the rest of the world. A stated the leader anticipating the next question. Instead Michael placed a bullet deep into Morison=s left leg. AHow did you know about section one?@ AYour not as invisible as you=d like to think.  In fact, it=s amazing what money will buy you,@ Morison smirked. AWho gave you the information?@Michael asked again while a bullet penetrated Morison=s stomach, AYour dying now! Do you want to die painfully?@  A I don=t know who I bought it from but I think it was Red Cell group in Russia.@  A Thank you, Mr. Morison,@Michael replied as Morison limped over with blood seeping from his head.  A That was for Adam, Elena,andNikita, you sorry son of a bitch. Birkoff, get somebody to analyze Morison=s blood and then dispose of him.@ Michael ordered through the intercom. ASome docs are on their way,@ replied Birkoff, A Michael, Nikita is getting worse. Go see her, she=s asking for you.@  AUnderstood@ Staring down at Morison=s dead body caused a second of relief to flurish within his body.  But reality soon took over causing Michael to sprint to Nikita=s side.

Michael hated the idea of wearing a containment suite but it was mandatory. As he walked in all self-control was lost. ANikita, I=m here!@ whispered Michael as he held her hand. Her eyes had black clouds floating on the surface and puss pockets formed on every inch of her body. A Michael I can=t see you. Where are you?@ Nikita asked as tiers streamed down her checks. Michael had to be strong but his heart cracked into thousands of pieces. A We are analyzing the leaders blood now. A cure will be created soon. Hold on, Cherie!@ Michael stated with sorrow laced in his voice.  AMichael, I=m dying and I need you to promise me something.. When I=m gone don=t give up on life. Don=t kill yourself because I had to leave you.. You will remain in my heart always.. And I do love you! Please don=t leave me.  Just stay and hold my hand.@ Nikita truthfully explained, APromise me, Michael.@ AI Promise@ stated Michael. 

About 10 minutes later, a doctor came into the room. AMichael, Madeline wants to talk to you. She=s in the other room,@stated the doc. When Michael walked out of the room, he spotted a syringe being placed into Nikita=s arm. AThere you are Michael...@ stated Madeline as Michael interrupted, AHave you found a cure?@ AWere not sure. We are testing it out on Nikita. The next few hrs will be critical, she may survive or die. We just don=t know@ Madeline informed Michael. Leaving Michael alone with Nikita, Madeline calmly headed to Operations office.

  


All Michael could do helplessly stare at Nikita=s disease infested body. Soon the anger harbored within him turn to despair. The despair of the real worlds death pounded down on his chest causing Michael to collapse onto the cold floor. Suddenly giant glass doors slammed shut creating a barrier between the disease and the victims. However, the barrier also snapped apart two intertwined souls looking for a miracle. Within a matter of hours, beeps and screams were heard throughout the examination room. Jolting up onto his feet, Michael witnessed a violent Nikita with a deafening shriek emerging from her mouth. ADo something,@ yelled Michael only to have the glass steal the sound. The restraints did nothing but place bloody sores onto her body and then silence. She laid there lifeless and yet there was a pulse. Nikita would sleep soundly and then start jittering like a nightmare over came her dreams. This lasted about 3 long hours. After Nikita gained consciousness, blood samples were taken to analyze her condition. AMichael are you there?@ Nikita helplessly asked only to find an empty room full of equipment. Michael wanted to get to Nikita but all he could do was say,@Rest now.@ He knew the sound couldn=t reach Nikita=s ears but swore that she heard him. 

AWe found a cure, repeat we found a cure@ announce the intercom. Michael smiled at the sight of a cured Nikita and let a tier drop fall to the floor. Finally Michael could be free. Free of worries, fears, and emotions. But , before  that could happen he had to make sure Elena and Adam were alive and healthy. Waiting for the glass doors to slide up seemed to take forever. A The containment doors are now going to be raised.@ Birkoff announced.  As the glass raised back into the ceiling everybody realized that it was really over. 

AWhat is the estimated death toll?@ Operations asked Madeline. AAbout 9 hundred thousand dead.  We have to be more careful in the future. We got lucky this time, Mr. Morison was a sloppy preacher with bought information.@ Madeline stated, ANext time we decide to create chemical warfare lets take better precautions.@ AMadeline we got through this and only you and I know the truth. The biological compound has been destroyed and our scientists were terminated. There is no way to connect this situation to Section. We won!@ Operations stated. A It is not over yet.. It will never be truly over..@ stated Madeline.


End file.
